As wireless networks evolve and grow, there are ongoing challenges in providing high-quality service to increasing numbers of wireless devices or user equipment (UE) in various coverage areas of a wireless network. One approach to improving service quality and coverage is to deploy small access nodes, such as mini-macro access nodes (or “mini-macros”) that function as a relay node for relaying communication from a macro base station or eNodeB, that functions as a donor access node, to an end-user wireless device. Relay nodes may be used at the edge of a coverage area of a donor access node to improve coverage and/or service, as well as in crowded areas having a high number of other wireless devices to increase the available throughput to the end-user wireless devices being relayed. However, handovers from relay nodes to other access nodes may consume additional network resources. For example, upon initiation of a handover, session data that is stored on a buffer of a relay node and intended to be transmitted to the end-user wireless device has to be transmitted, via the core network, to the destination access node, so that the user experiences a seamless handover. Moreover, if the destination access node is another relay node, additional processes are required, such as tunneling and signaling. Thus, it takes extra resources to handover an end-user wireless device from a first relay node to a second relay node.